Nancy Cartwright
Nancy Cartwright (1957 - ) Voice of Bart Simpson & many other animation characters Film Deaths *''Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983)'' [Ethel]: Eaten by a cartoon monster after Jeremy Licht wishes her into the television world. *''Flesh + Blood (The Rose and the Sword)'' (1985) [Kathleen]: Stabbed in the stomach by Bruno Kirby when she tries to strangle him from behind, after he hijacks their wagon. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)'' [Dipped Shoe]: Providing the voice (inarticulate squeaks) of an animated "living" shoe, she is dissolved when Christopher Lloyd submerges her in "Dip" to demonstrate its effects to Bob Hoskins and Richard LeParmentier. TV Deaths NOTE: Since Cartwright voices multiple characters on The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *''The Simpsons: Bart the General (1990; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: In a dream sequence, Bart is beaten to death (off-screen) by Nelson (also voiced by Nancy); his body is shown afterwards lying in his coffin during his funeral. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Bart Gets Hit by a Car (1991; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: Hit by a car driven by Mr. Burns (Harry Shearer); his spirit goes to Heaven, then to Hell, before he's brought back to life in the hospital. *''The Simpsons: Bart the Murderer (1991; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: Executed in the electric chair in a dream sequence; he survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: I Love Lisa'' (1993; animated) [Ralph Wiggum]: In the play-within-the-episode sequence, as Ralph plays George Washington he "dies" of illness on his deathbed. *''The Simpsons: Brother from the Same Planet (1993; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: In a dream sequence of Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), Bart dies of starvation when Homer forgets to pick him up from soccer practice; Homer finds just a skeleton when he finally goes to get him. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IV (1993; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: Killed in a bus crash in a dream sequence. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: (1) Falls into a giant food processor, along with Lisa (Yeardley Smith) and Milhouse (Pamela Hayden); this turns out to be a dream sequence when Bart is woken up by his family. (2) After being turned inside-out by a supernatural fog, Bart is devoured after Santa's Little Helper pulls him off-screen by his intestine at the end of the family's musical number. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IX (1998; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: In the opening sequence "couch gag", he hits his head on the garage door while returning home, and falls onto the driveway. (He and the rest of the family are back to life when the actual episode begins.) *''The Simpsons: Simpsons Bible Stories (1999; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Nelson Muntz/Goliath II/Ralph Wiggum/Shepherd/Rod Flanders/Various Characters]: (1) In the David vs. Goliath II segment, Nelson/Goliath II is impaled in the throat by Ralph/Shepherd's tombstone when the latter throws it at him (revealing he is not dead after all), causing Nelson/Goliath to fall to his death. (2) Rod, along with his family, ascends up to Heaven when the Apocalypse occurs. (3) At the end of the episode, Bart, along with the other Simpsons, walks down a stairway into Hell when they discover the Apocalypse has started while they were asleep in church. (Naturally, the ending of the episode is non-canon; Nancy's other characters also likely died in the Apocalypse.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X (1999; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Nelson Muntz]: Nelson is trapped/electrocuted in a malfunctioning photocopy machine when the Y2K bug affects it. "Bart Simpson" explodes in the vacuum of space after he and Homer (Dan Castellaneta) eject themselves out of the airlock to get away from the celebrities on the spaceship; they both explode after they drift off-camera. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XI (2000; animated)'' [Goldilocks]: "Goldilocks" is mauled to death by bears after Bart and Lisa (Yeardley Smith) leave the bears' cottage. *''The Simpsons: Simpsons Tall Tales (2001; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Nelson Muntz]: In the Tom Sawyer segment, Bart and Nelson are hung by an angry mob. It first appears as if they are smiling and gazing at the funeral from the rafters, then they are lowered into their respective coffins, confirming them as dead. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XII (2001; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Ralph Wiggum]: Bart commits suicide by drowning himself in a bowl of cereal. "Ralph" dies when Mr. Burns (voiced by Harry Shearer) magically drains the knowledge from Ralph's already-empty brain. *''The Simpsons: Tales From the Public Domain (2002; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Ralph Wiggum]: In the Hamlet segment, Ralph stabs himself in an act of stupidity. In the same segment, Bart dies on impact from slipping on a bloody floor. *''The Simpsons: Margical Mystery Tour (2004; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: In the Mozart and Salieri segment, which imitates the movie Amadeus, Bart dies from exhaustion and fever with his family by his side. Homer (Dan Castellaneta) then proceeds to sell death masks. (See also: Tom Hulce in Amadeus) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XV (2004; animated)'' [Bart Simpson]: In The Ned Zone, he is killed in an explosion when Homer (Dan Castellaneta), in his death throes after being shot by Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer), blows up the Nuclear Power Plant. He is then seen as an angel in Heaven alongside the other Simpsons and Ned. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XX (2009; animated)'' [Bart Simpson/Ralph Wiggum]: Bart is accidentally stabbed in the head when Lisa (Yeardley Smith) throws away her knife after refusing to kill Bart. Ralph dies (off-screen) of the zombie infection after eating a tainted hamburger, and comes back to life as a zombie. *''The Simpsons: The Fabulous Faker Boy (2013; animated)'' [Ralph Wiggum]: In the couch gag animated by the Robot Chicken team, Ralph is killed in an explosion (alongside everyone else in the bus) when the bus misses the jump and crashes into the cliff wall. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXVI (2015; animated) ''[Bart Simpson]: Bart is killed in numerous ways by Sideshow Bob (Kelsey Grammer). *''The Simpsons: Thanksgiving of Horror (2019; animated) ''[Bart Simpson/Ralph Wiggum/''Nelson Muntz/Database]: Bart survives, but he looks on in horror along with Yeardley Smith and Pamela Hayden when the others are eaten by a jelly monster. ' ' Noteworthy Connections *Ex-wife of Warren Murphy (novelist, creator of ''Remo Williams, The Destroyer) Gallery 3. Life's A Glitch, Then You Die.png Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-3947.jpg|Nancy Cartwright's animated death in Who Framed Roger Rabbit Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Deaths in the Twilight Zone Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by dissolved Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by accidental stabbing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bus crash Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Dream death scenes Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Conservatives Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Kim Possible cast members Category:Actors who died in John Landis Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Joe Dante Movies Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Rugrats cast members Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:The Twilight Zone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by accidental strangulation Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Scientologist Category:Roman Catholic Category:24 cast members Category:Futurama cast members Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:All Grown Up! Cast Members Category:Performer's Character Kills Another Category:Clinically Dead